


The End

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [35]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: The end of the Being Kate's Girlfriend series





	The End

“Hey, Kate, let’s go ice skating.” You say to her as you walk into the living room, your attention focused on your tablet.  
“You hate ice skating. You have an irrational fear of falling on the ice and having your fingers cut off by someone’s ice skate.” Kate replies, giving you a surprised look.   
“But you love it, and, like you said, it’s an irrational fear.” You shrug, looking at your girlfriend. “Plus, the ice rink has amazing hot chocolate.” Kate rolls her eyes. “Be ready in an hour.” You wink as you walk into the bedroom. You throw your tablet on your bed and grab your favorite knit gloves, a scarf you made with a small pocket in it, and something you have been keeping under your pillow for months. You tuck it into the pocket on your scarf and wrap it around your neck. You put on a heavy plaid button up shirt and leave it unbuttoned, showing your Magic School Bus t-shirt. You put on warm socks and your tennis shoes and walk into the living room, grabbing your phone off the coffee table and sitting on the couch next to Kate.  
“Why are we going ice skating?” Kate asks.   
“Why not?” You shrug.   
“What if I don’t want to go?”  
“Please? I already called a cab and he’ll be here in forty-five minutes.” You beg. Kate doesn’t reply, instead she gets up and walks into the bedroom to get ready. You unlock your phone and text Leslie.  
“Tonight is the night.” You send to her.  
“Nite 4 wht?” She replies.  
“English, please.”   
“The night for what?”  
“Hey, have you seen my phone?” Kate calls to you. You put your phone in your pocket and walk into the bedroom.   
“It’s on your nightstand.” You reply, pointing to it next to the bed.  
“Since you’re in here, should I wear the red and black plaid or the green and blue?” Kate asks, holding up two shirts.  
“Wear a sweater. It’ll be cold.” You reply.  
“If you say so.” Kate smiles. “Still afraid of your fingers getting cut off?”  
“Maybe.” You say before walking out of the bedroom. You look at your phone.  
“What are you planning?” A message from Leslie flashes across your screen.  
“Something big.” You reply. You sit back down on the couch and close your eyes, your hand resting on the pocket on your scarf. You begin to doze off when Kate finally walks into the room, her hair tied up in a ponytail and a little makeup on her face.   
“Are you ready?” She asks you.  
“Yeah, totally ready.” You reply as you stand up. You follow Kate out the door as your grab your keys and wallet. A cab awaits the two of you as you walk out of the building.   
“Where to?” A lady asks as you and Kate climb into the back seat.  
“The ice rink on South, please.” You say.  
“The rink there is so beautiful.” Kate smiles. “The gang loves going there.”  
“I’ve only seen it on TV.” You smile to her.   
“What do you have planned?” Kate asks you. “I know you, we’ve dated long enough, you must be scheming something.”  
“Is it a crime for me to want to go ice skating with my girlfriend?” You ask. The woman driving the cab suppresses a laugh.   
“You hate ice skating but you suddenly want to go. I don’t get it.”  
“I just want to spend an afternoon doing something you like.”  
“You may want to marry her; my husband never wants to do what I want.” The woman says to Kate. Kate smiles at her.  
“She has her moments.” Kate replies.   
“I’m right here.” You smirk.   
“I know you are. You’re scheming something.” You look Kate in the eye and kiss her hand.   
“I just want to spend an afternoon with the most beautiful and big hearted woman in all of New York.” Kate rolls her eyes.   
“That’s so sweet!” The driver smiles. Kate is silent the rest of the way to the rink. As the car pulls up outside of the rink and the two of you step out of the cab, the woman speaks again. “You two have fun! And keep that girl by your side.” She says.   
“I’m a keeper.” You smile to Kate.  
“Yeah, sure you are.” Kate smiles as she rolls her eyes. You hold Kate’s hand on your own and have your free hand on the pocket in your scarf. The two of you walk into the building together. You pay for admission and get your skates. You feel anxiety forming in your chest when you see all the people skating on the ice and how easy it would be for one of the sharp blades to cut off one of your fingers. “Having second thoughts?” Kate asks you.  
“No, I’m not.” You reply, trying to shake off your anxiety.  
“Let’s go on the ice, then.” Kate smiles. You follow her out to the rink. The cold air sends a shiver down your spine.  
“Nice shirt!” Someone says to you as you pass by.  
“Thanks.” You nod.   
“Why did you wear that shirt?” Kate asks you.  
“I loved watching Magic School Bus as a kid.” You shrug.   
“Is that why you’re dating Ms. Frizzle?” Kate winks. You don’t answer.   
“Let’s go out on the ice.” You change the subject, dragging Kate onto the ice. Both of you are horrible skaters. You fall minutes after getting onto the ice. You panic as you notice people skating around you and struggle to stand up.  
“Calm down and take my hand.” Kate smiles softly as she reaches out to you. You grab her hand and she pulls you up. You lose your balance and wrap your arms around her neck.  
“I hate ice skating.” You complain.  
“It was your idea.”  
“I’m an idiot.” Kate laughs as you let go of her.  
“We can go home if you want.”  
“No, we just got here.” You sigh. You take the object out of the pocket on your scarf and hold it in your hand. In your other hand you hold Kate’s hand.   
“We don’t have to stay here. We can go home. It’s okay.”  
“No, let’s stay on the ice for a bit longer.”   
“If you say so.” Kate replies as the two of your skate around the rink among other people. You try to get your courage up. After ten minutes, you finally decide it’s time.   
“H-hey, Kate?” You say.  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“Remember how you said something about dating Ms. Frizzle?”  
“Yeah.” You stop and stand in front of Kate.  
“W-well, I, um, don’t want to, uh, d-date Ms. Frizzle.”  
“What do you mean?” Kate asks, confused. You get down on one knee and hold out the object, a small black box, and open it to reveal a simple gold ring.   
“I want to marry Ms. Frizzle.” You say quickly.  
“Oh my god.” Kate gasps.  
“Kathryn McKinnon Berthold, will you marry me?” You look up at her, shaking more from nervousness than the cold.  
“Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Kate says, tears falling down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> The question now is: should there be a spinoff series?


End file.
